


Next Door Ni-chome

by tsukeishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, hopeless romantic! Yams, i'll add characters as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeishima/pseuds/tsukeishima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi, aspiring shojo manga artist and also perpetually single, finds himself, through numerous unforeseen circumstances, drawing gay manga as an occupation. When his new editor recommends a shift from his usual soft and romantic stories and into the more explicit side, he’s faced with a conundrum: he doesn’t know how sex works between two men. A foray into gay porn provides him with much needed material and he may have developed, just maybe, a little crush on the AV actor.</p><p>Who turns out to be his next door neighbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When Life Doesn't Like to Give Out Lemons So You Can't Make Lemonade Too

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little side project thing im working on while i plan out my other stuff

When Tadashi graduated university, something he only did to please his parents, he looked forward to new beginnings, especially beginnings that involved loads of paper and ink. He mourned lost time, of opportunities regretfully discarded in lieu of essays and exams done at three in the morning while he guzzled coffee (which he never particularly liked). One of his seniors at the circle he joined, particularly lamented the fact.

            “You could’ve landed a spot right now, Yamaguchi-kun.” Tadashi remembered him saying, “I read the winner of that contest I’ve been telling you about and, well, you could’ve done better.”

            And then he laughed, the other members shooting him dirty looks and by extension, Tadashi, who was busy preening under the praise. He had read it too, of course, he was a regular subscriber after all. He didn’t tell his senior that he liked the story (he’d just be reprimanded for it) and to be told that his work was more superior to it, was a source of great pride.

            That was before he learned that his senior was talking about the winner of the shonen category, not shojo.

            Tadashi knew he meant well, and stuck to his side. He was the only one who spoke to him, the other circle members regarding them as ‘outsiders’. It wasn’t their fault they weren’t obsessives or something. Tadashi liked to read manga for the stories not to pick apart individual characters’ ‘moe’ characteristics, which the rest of the circle was wont to do. His senior called it ‘on the same level said philosophical discourse’.

            It was also his senior who called him one morning, as Tadashi was getting ready to go to work. His first few weeks as a temp at the municipal hall was smooth-sailing, albeit tedious at times and he definitely didn’t appreciate getting yelled at for not being fast enough. So when his senior asked to meet for dinner, saying he has some pretty big news, he agreed.

            It was definitely big news. A friend of his senior just established a company and was looking to publish some stories for which he needed people to fill for it. Tadashi didn’t even need to submit his portfolio; he could work on his story right away. Never did he once doubt his senior, nor the whole story and the veracity of the newly-minted company. He needed a creative outlet, and to be able to fulfill his dream of seeing one of his works in print left him in ecstasy, which fueled him for five straight days as he worked on his one-shot.

            He did achieve his dream. His story got printed and he excitedly sent a copy of the magazine to his family.

            The next month, the company suddenly announced a change of hands. It was only after one of his colleagues, who stopped by to say goodbye after handing in her resignation, told him that the company went bankrupt and was bought by another, including the employees.

            And that was how Tadashi found himself, many months later, drawing BL.

 

            “Yamaguchi-kun, did you hear me?”

            Tadashi blinked, not realizing he had zoned out. He pulled another all-nighter to finish his assignments, barely making the deadline. He planned to go home straight after but instead he found himself at a café with his editor.

            “Oh, um, sorry, Yachi-san. I dozed off a bit there.” He excused himself, embarrassed.

            Yachi only smiled, nudging his coffee cup towards him. “Drink it before it gets cold.”

            “Oh, right.”

            Tadashi sipped his coffee, feeling its warmth spread throughout his body. Just what he needed. Yachi knew exactly how he liked his coffee: dumped with enough milk and sugar that it didn’t even taste like coffee anymore. Even after years of surviving with only the beverage as his companion, he still hasn’t managed to get used to its bitterness.

            He set his cup down, finally noticing the plate of strawberry shortcake in front of him. He couldn’t help himself; he smiled. He didn’t usually mind pastries but he needed the sugar boost and strawberries always made him feel a bit happier. Adding to the whole package was Yachi, smiling at him as she watched him devour his cake. He blushed.

            Tadashi grimaced inwardly, as he remembered the many horror stories about office romances. It didn’t stop him from daydreaming about it though, his little fantasies of taking Yachi out on a date, spending time with her as a couple, spilled out from him and into his stories, resulting in a whole month’s worth of stories of handsome young men indulging in secret office love affairs.

            He sighed, chewing his cake morosely. If only…

            “As I was saying earlier,” Yachi’s voice broke into his thoughts and he blinked a few times, urging his eyes to stay open. “I have good news for you.”

            Tadashi was fully awake by now. The last time someone told him they had good news didn’t turn out be good or bad. He did get the job he wanted, just not the right genre. It seems like the heavens didn’t see fit to give out good fortune in wholes but rather in halves when it came to him.

            Yachi, noticing his sudden alertness, immediately adopted what Tadashi called her ‘business face’, which didn’t really suit her. Her childish features weren’t really made for grave sanctity but he kept quiet about it.

            She gave a little cough, her hands twined all business-like on top of the table. “Yamaguchi-kun, you’re getting serialized.”

            “Are you serious, Yachi-san?” Tadashi asked gravely.

            “Yes, I am sure, Yamaguchi-kun.” Yachi replied.

            They didn’t speak for a moment. An onlooker observing them would’ve thought they were a married couple finalizing the details of their divorce, just by the solemn expressions on their faces. After a while, Tadashi sniffed before turning into a sob.

            “Yachi-saaaaan!” he wailed, clasping his editor’s hands tightly. “Thank youuu!”

            Yachi was also crying. “No need to thank me, Yamaguchi-kun!” she sniffled loudly.

            A few people, who assumed they were divorcing and had whispered about it to some of the patrons of the café, started clapping. Someone shouted ‘Congratulations!’ but the two didn’t notice, too caught up in their own tears and snot. Yachi recovered first, fishing out some tissues from her purse.

            She handed him a handful and the both of them proceeded to blow out their noses and wipe their tears.

            “I’m sorry, I still can’t believe it.” Tadashi blubbered. His eyes were red and puffy, and his smile looked like it hurt by how big it is yet he radiated happiness.

            Yachi’s smile started to falter, as if she was starting to remember she left out some important details, which she had. Wiping her nose roughly, she fished out more tissues and set them in front of him.

            “I also have some bad news.” She said slowly, biting her lip

            Tadashi sighed, cursing the heavens in his head. “What is it?”

            “You’re not going to be submitting for BLiss anymore.”

            Tadashi gulped. “There’s an ‘and’. I’m feeling it.”

            Yachi sighed. “You’re also changing editors.”

            Tadashi fainted.


	2. Of All the Editors in the World and It Had to Be You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi gets rejected. He also gets to tour his new workplace and spit water all over his new editor's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new (?) character

Okay, so he didn’t really faint. He may have blacked out for approximately 5 seconds before dragging himself (with much regret) back to reality. Tadashi wasn’t really this dramatic, although prolonged exposure to his easily excited editor may have infected him with some of her theatricalities, and also jittery nerves. Said jittery nerves have now replaced his happiness from earlier and he sunk into his chair, bracing himself for more news.

            “If… I’m not writing for BLiss anymore, then I’m also changing genres then?” he asked slowly, trying to keep the hopeful tone in his voice subtle.

            The smile that broke out in Yachi’s face was encouraging, and he sent out a hasty apology to the gods listening to him for finally not being cheap bastards.

            “Yes! Actually, when the Chief told us about it I immediately recommended you!” Yachi said happily, relaxing a bit. “The others also agreed with me. Everyone loves you Yamaguchi-kun!”

            Tadashi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassedly. Truthfully, he always felt a bit out of place when he popped into the BLiss offices to clear something up with Yachi or some other thing. The whole place teemed with females, and while they were the friendly sort (unlike the girls who replaced his textbooks with shojo manga back in 5th grade, much to his embarrassment), there was also an undercurrent of anxiety whenever he felt their gazes on him.

Sometimes predatory, sometimes critical, sometimes really _weird._ The weird that makes him feel very exposed.

            Of course, it was all in his imagination. Yachi dutifully informed him, when he confided some of his worries to her, that the other editors were merely curious about him. They especially wanted to know if he’s currently seeing anyone (he’s never dated anyone in his 22 years on Earth), what his type is (sweet, thoughtful, a good listener), and if he liked cats over standing. The last question mystified him but the nature of how Yachi asked it, all secretive and giggly, prevented him from asking further.

            “I’m really flattered and honored, as well.” He said. “I didn’t know the other editors were supportive to my interest.”

            “Of course we all are! All of us were shaking our heads over it. You’re a good worker, Yamaguchi-kun but you’re obviously suited for something else, something much greater.” Yachi said passionately. For some reason, she looked very pumped up.

            She took a deep breath and continued. “Which is why Yamaguchi-kun, I’m happy to inform you that you’re now part of the Nekokemi family!”

            Yamaguchi started, his elbow slipping on the table but he didn’t right himself right away. “I’m not going to RaRa?”

            “RaRa? Why RaRa?”

            “Why Nekokemi?!”

            Yachi blinked at him, looking confused. “But, aren’t you _gay?”_

This time, Tadashi fainted for real.

 

           

           

           

            Confighto, the company where Tadashi works at, publishes a variety of manga regardless of genre. While the main magazine mostly contained the usual general and shonen fare, the company also has several imprints that cater solely to one genre. RaRa was their shojo bible, BLiss focused on boys love and Nekokemi catered to the BLiss readers who wanted something more risqué.

            In short, Nekokemi is wholly focused on gay porn. Period.

            Tadashi doesn’t have any problems with gays. Love is love, no matter the shape or form. While BLiss wasn’t exactly the genre he wanted to write, he still enjoyed drawing and creating all those stories. After all, the reason why he wanted to draw shojo manga in the first place was to make stories about _love._ Even though he wasn’t sketching drafts for a lovesick girl pining for her handsome senpai, the little snippets he created about boys and their voyage into ‘forbidden’ territory was bittersweet and tugged at his heartstrings. Love is really amazing.

            While he’s perfectly fine writing about love in all its manifestations, sex eluded him. Or rather, it scared him. He was no stranger to how it worked; after all he is a perfectly healthy young man with perfectly healthy urges. He may not be obsessed with it as other boys growing up, but he had certainly indulged in one raunchy magazine and some anime. To draw and write something focused wholly on sex terrified him.

            He trudged to work blearily the next day, sighing every few minutes. He wasn’t really required to go to the office daily but since it was his first time in Nekokemi and also the first time meeting his new editor, he was pretty much obligated to go. He joined the other employees boarding the elevator, plastering himself to the innermost corner.

            The lift stopped on the second floor. Most of the people got out, all of them women, which is totally normal. After all, it was on the second floor where RaRa resided. Tadashi sighed wistfully, eyeing the doors with longing. It must be heaven, he thought, trying to imagine the wonders of love worked onto RaRa’s pages. They were doing a ‘First Love’ special this month, a topic he was greatly invested in. he sighed again.

            The elevator went on with its job, stopping once again, this time on the 3rd floor. A handful of people got off, still mostly women. This is where BLiss is. Tadashi made to follow them, forgetting momentarily that he wasn’t working at BLiss anymore before stopping himself. The remaining occupants of the elevator looked at him suspiciously. He mumbled a quick apology and went back to his corner.

            The lift stopped at the 4th floor. This time, he was the only one who got off. The elevator doors closed behind him with a ding, its mechanical sounds slowly fading as it went higher. Tadashi gulped, suddenly aware of the empty hallway and the silence. It definitely didn’t help with his nerves.

            Since all the floors followed the same layout, he didn’t have to worry about getting lost although he sincerely wished he could and so postpone this meeting indefinitely. He made a turn at the end of the hall, noting the vending machine and bench where he would probably spending most of his time there as much as possible. Sounds of human activity swelled as he approached the offices and they didn’t sound happy.

            He approached the doors, deciding that he should go in quickly before he lost his nerve. Once inside, he felt that he should’ve given himself a few minutes to prepare. Unlike the pristine offices of BLiss and the perfection that is RaRa (an unfounded assumption), the interior of Nekokemi was a warzone. And it smelled like unwashed clothes and feet.

            A lot of people were yelling, in anger or happiness he didn’t know. One editor was busy cussing out someone on the phone, and it wasn’t pretty. A bunch were asleep and one guy was watching porn on his computer. Tadashi hurriedly made his way across the cubicles, trying not to make eye contact with anybody.

            He wasn’t sure where he’s going exactly, he just wanted to get away from the hubbub. He also didn’t manage to get his new editor’s number, and he’s too embarrassed to ask Yachi for help especially with what happened yesterday. She probably wouldn’t mind helping him but he’s not sure he could face her without bursting into tears. A tentative pursuit of romance already down the drain.

            By the time he reached the end of the room he was tempted to go down and drag Yachi to help him out. Then he remembered her mentioning she suffers from anemia every time she goes to visit the Nekokemi offices. So he dashed across the room, and ran down the stairs and burst into the BLiss offices, heading straight for Yachi’s desk.

            He was so focused on seeing her that he didn’t notice the person standing by her desk, the bizarre structure that the man probably considered hair a surefire attention grabber. He smirked as he saw Tadashi approach.

            “Yamaguchi-kun! I was just about to call you!” Yachi said, standing up. She immediately pushed a water bottle at Tadashi’s hands, urging him to catch his breath.

            “I feel really stupid forgetting to give you your new editor’s number yesterday. Actually, I forgot to give it to him too, so it’s all my fault.” She paused, sniffling, “Good thing, Kuroo-san here is very understanding. Oh yeah, let me introduce you. Yamaguchi-kun, this is Kuroo Tetsurou-san, your new editor.”

            But Tadashi had stopped listening to her as soon as he raised his head and took a swig from his water bottle, causing her to miss the impressive spit take he did.

            “Nice to meet you, Yamaguchi-kun.” Kuroo said politely, or as he politely could while wringing his sopping wet tie dry.

            Yamaguchi didn’t reply. He also forgot his manners because the next thing he said was,

            “Why did it have to be you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say thank you for all the subs and kudos and comments on the first chapter! it was honestly overwhelming thank u for reading this little thing of mine.
> 
> about this chapter, i have little references scattered here and there (can you spot all of them :3) also at the rate that im going this obvs wont only be 10 chapter so hooray


	3. Let Bygones be Bygones. After a Bit of Revenge, Of Course.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi's mystery past with Kuroo is finally revealed! Are they siblings separated by rivalry? A love affair gone sour? Or a case of deception? More news at 11.

            “That’s not nice, Yamaguchi-kun.” Kuroo said, still squeezing all the water out of his tie. “After all I’ve done for you—”

            “Please stop.” Tadashi said weakly, pulling out his handkerchief and handing it to him. He couldn’t take him seriously in his present state. “You can wipe your face with this.”

            Kuroo’s eyes sparkled dangerously and Tadashi knew from the brief time he spent with the man, that he was about to say something really irritating or embarrassing, which Tadashi cannot afford to let happen in Yachi’s presence. He quickly interjected, before his day could get any worse.

            “I’m sorry for what I did.” He apologized, bowing low. This seemed to throw Kuroo off, and mollify him as well. He immediately waved the apology off and busied himself with wiping his face instead.

            Yachi, who had been strangely silent until now, spoke up from somewhere below their head level. “Um, you know each other?” she asked shyly, unsure of what to do amid the strange atmosphere.

            Tadashi stopped himself from uttering a heavy ‘unfortunately’, and gave her a nod instead. “He was my…former boss, I guess?”

            Kuroo nodded sagely, having finished making himself a bit more presentable. His hair was still supremely out of place when combined with his suit and tie, remaining an imposing arrangement even after getting soaked. How much hairspray does the man use to maintain it? A quick peek at Yachi beside him, who was following the movements of Kuroo’s hair, meant that he wasn’t the only one who’s curious.

            “Yamaguchi-kun here was—or should I say is?—one of my best mangakas.” Kuroo began warmly, as he tried to put on his heavily wrinkled tie. “Very diligent and hardworking, a man amongst men, he once beat the dreaded deadline monster with only two energy drinks—”

            Tadashi groaned. He didn’t need to look beside him to know that Yachi’s full-on glowing at this point, hanging onto Kuroo’s every word. She’s easy prey for him. He sighed. “Kuroo-san.”

            Kuroo’s eyes flicked towards him, grinning at him toothily, before turning back to the enraptured Yachi. Morphing his smile into something that won’t land him in jail, “Nah, that’s all just a joke, Yachi-san.” He said, “But Yamaguchi-kun is definitely amazing isn’t he?”

            Yachi nodded seriously. “Yes, which is why I recommended him.” Tadashi blushed.

            “Oho?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow, smirking. Tadashi immediately turned his smile into a frown.

            “We should stop bothering Yachi-san and leave her to her work.” He said. And they really should before Kuroo managed to fill his easily impressionable (ex-) editor’s head with strange ideas.

            “Ah, yes.” Kuroo agreed, and Tadashi thought he was going to follow him out but instead, he pulled out his crumpled tie from his pocket and handed it to her. “Would you kindly help me with my tie before I leave?”

           Tadashi held him fast and pushed him towards the door before Yachi could even react.

 

 

           Tadashi wasn’t someone who held grudges; he’d cry, stew about it, and then sweep it under the rug, only to be unearthed in the most inopportune times. And if those moments provided an opportunity for petty retribution, well, he wasn’t really one to pass up an opening. Case in point: right now. He squirmed in his seat, watching carefully as Kuroo reached for his iced coffee and sipped.

           He supposed he didn’t think his revenge through, as his face was met by a mixture of icy cold coffee and saliva. He reached for the few wads of tissue on the table, wiping his face discreetly as possible. Kuroo, meanwhile, was busy sputtering and blubbering at his drink as if it offended him (it did).

           “That was too sweet!” he exclaimed, his face contorted into a grimace. He shifted his gaze to Tadashi, squinting his eyes suspiciously. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?”

           Tadashi sipped on his coffee. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. My coffee’s perfectly fine.”

           “I see you’ve learned quite a few tricks, Yamaguchi-kun.” Kuroo said, almost impressed.

           Tadashi smiled at him. “I learned from the best.”

           They both grinned, clinking their cups together as a sign of reconciliation.

           Without missing a beat, “How much fucking sugar did you put in this?” Kuroo asked.

           “A lot.” Tadashi said.

           Grumbling under his breath, Kuroo stood up to buy a new one. Tadashi took this chance to give himself a tiny fist bump under the table.

 

            While waiting for Kuroo to come back, Tadashi found himself swimming in a pool of guilt, the same size as an inflatable for kids. Was his action justified? Was his pretty grudge over Something That Happened A Long Time Ago a reasonable excuse to deprive a man of his frigid caffeinated beverage? Then he remembered that said Something That Happened A Long Time Ago was the reason why he’s in his current predicament. He really should’ve added more sugar.

            “Ah, the line was crazy long.” Kuroo whined as soon as he came back, slumping into his seat. “You’re too mean to me, Yamaguchi-kun.”

            “You deserve it.” Tadashi said seriously.

            “Oh c’mon. Are you still mad over that thing from long ago? I thought you were all about forgiveness, Yamaguchi-kun.”

            “It wasn’t just something, Kuroo-san! You’re the reason why I’m in this situation right now.”

            “Uh, current situation meaning THIS current situation or are you talking about something more personal, which I frankly have no idea what.”

            “More personal.”

            “Ahh.” A pause. “Yeah, I got nothing.”

            Tadashi sighed. “Inviting your kouhai into a company, which by the way you failed to mention was co-owned by you, which promptly went bankrupt forcing us employees to survive under new management. Sound familiar?”

            Kuroo’s face lit up with recognition. “Oh! Yeah, I remember. So, what’s the problem?”

            “Are you serious?”

            “Yes, very serious.” Kuroo schooled his face to look somber. “Absolutely serious.”

            “I’m leaving.”

            “I’m kidding.”

            Kuroo managed to put Tadashi into a headlock and dragged him back to their table before he left for real.

            “Okay, so, I sincerely apologize for what happened.” He said, bowing deeply. “It was totally inexcusable and I should be punished.” He mimed reaching into his coat, “Shall I commit seppuku to atone for my grave misdeed?”

            “Seriously, Kuroo-san.” Tadashi was really whining at this point. “Cut it out.”

            Kuroo laughed lightly. “Okay, just livening up the mood. I’m really sorry for what happened.”

            “Alright.” Tadashi sighed, knowing that it was the most he could squeeze out of him right now.

            “But, that wasn’t personal, Yamaguchi-kun.” Kuroo said, sipping his now perfectly fine coffee. “You said it was something personal.”

            Tadashi blinked. “Oh, oh yeah. Well, you know that I’ve always wanted to make shoujo manga—”

            “I thought it was shounen?” he was met by a glare. “I’m sorry. Please continue.”

            “And well, I’m still not doing any shoujo manga related work.”

            “You know, Yamaguchi-kun, you could’ve quit and maybe applied for RaRa, right?” Kuroo said. “I mean, that was what most of your colleagues did, right?”

            Tadashi stilled.

            “Was it because of Yachi-kun?” Kuroo latched on to the idea eagerly, eyes flashing with unholy light.

            “Don’t be ridiculous.” Tadashi countered, trying not to blush.

            “Then, it means you love what you’re doing right now, yes?”

            “…No. I still want to do shoujo manga.”

            “Ahhh, what is your weird fixation on shoujo manga? Seriously!” Kuroo wailed, waving his arms around.

            Tadashi just kept silent and drank his coffee.

 

 

            They rescheduled their meeting for the next week, since it was obvious they weren’t going anywhere. Tadashi had clammed up when the reasons for his shojo manga complex was brought up and he didn’t volunteer any more details. He could be stubborn if he wanted it to be and he really didn’t feel comfortable sharing the story to anyone.

            Especially Kuroo, because he’ll most likely laugh at him.

            It wasn’t anything sordid or illegal; he just fell in love that’s all. But to Tadashi, it was something very important. It was his first experience with love and he wanted to immortalize it. A person would’ve asked what the problem was then. But Tadashi didn’t feel comfortable talking about things he didn’t have any experience on. His whole time at BLiss was spent superimposing his own love situation into the characters he drew, littered with embellishments he wanted to happen in real life.

            He supposed it’s a great fault in his character, something Kuroo knew from their days at university, huddled together on their own away from the other members of the circle. Kuroo was eerily observant even back then, which is why he knew that one particular tidbit about him. And because of that, he gave him an assignment before their next meeting.

            Which is why Tadashi found himself on the fifth floor of his apartment building, instead of the third floor where his flat is. Ignoring the ‘Keep Away’ sign that covered the apartment number, he rapped on the door.

            He heard a great deal of bustling and grumbling from the inside before the door finally opened a tiny bit, an eye peering at him from the darkness.

            Tadashi smiled. Or tried to. “Good evening, Kenma-san. May I come in?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update //bows. this was supposed to be a bit earlier but i got sick so i wasnt able to finish typing up the whole thing. unfortunately, updates will still be slow in the meantime bec of rl stuff cries. moving on, obnoxious summary is obnoxious i just cant resist it pft


	4. Into the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Kenma-san!

            The eye, which was shaped curiously like a cat’s, blinked once. Then twice. Kenma-san, owner of the cat eye, stayed mysteriously silent. Tadashi tried not to wilt under the penetrating gaze, which unnerved him. It was a battle of wills for fifteen minutes, until Kenma started blinking rapidly as if he just realized he was being rude to his potential houseguest.

            “Oh, it’s just you Tadashi.” Was the only thing he said before he slunk back into the darkness, leaving the door still open. Tadashi excused his intrusion, shucking off his shoes at the entryway.

            Kenma had opened the lights in his wake, illuminating the sparsely furnished interior. The furnishings weren’t plain by any means, but they gave off the feeling of being rarely used, a fact Tadashi can confirm himself. He’s visited so many times in the past and hasn’t had the luxury of being entertained at the living room. Turning towards the room farthest from the entrance, he twisted the doorknob and let himself in.

            Compared to the living room, Kenma’s lair was very much lived in. It was the very picture of what organized chaos probably looked like. Despite the orderly manner everything was arranged, the sheer amount of stuff crammed into one room overrode the nice effect. It has become a storage room rather than a bedroom, or rather what everybody thinks an otaku’s room looks like.

            “…You seem to have even more stuff than before, Kenma-san.” Tadashi said slowly, noticing that there were at least a dozen items that he didn’t see on his last visit.

            Kenma grunted, immediately returning to his game. “Kuroo left those,” he said, pointing to a shelf which was near bursting with figures. “I keep on telling him I’m not really interested in them.”

            Tadashi laughed weakly in response, knowing how overbearing Kuroo could be. Kenma hummed, wholly focused on his game. Tadashi watched him for a while, knowing that he won’t be getting a proper response as long as the level wasn’t beaten yet. He then poked through the new figures, blushing red at some of the scantily clad ones and wondering if Kenma _actually_ wanted those or if they were Kuroo’s personal picks. Moving away from the shelf, he busied himself with some manga while he waited.

            The sounds of pixel swords clashing and monsters dying finally simmered down. Tadashi set aside the manga he was reading and sidled beside Kenma, who was staring into space, most probably thinking of the boss he had just beaten. The sudden movement beside him jolted him back into the present, and he focused his attention on his visitor.

            “Sorry about that, Tadashi,” he mumbled, putting away his controller. “Was there something you needed?”

            Tadashi sat straighter, thinking about how he could go around asking what he really wanted. “I would like to ask for advice, Kenma-san.”

            “Ah, I see.” By this time, Kenma had managed to maneuver himself into a wholly relaxed position, his skinny frame flat against the ground. He had also found his phone and was busy fiddling with it. “Could it be the homework Kuroo gave you?”

            “Eh!? H-How did you know?” Tadashi exclaimed, blushing bright red at the knowledge that Kenma knew what his ‘homework’ was.

            Kenma didn’t look up from his phone. “I can read minds.”

            “That’s impossible Kenma-san! Even I wouldn’t believe in such things!”

            “I’m sorry, I lied. I can actually Kuroo’s smell off you.”

            There was a pregnant pause.

            Shakily, Tadashi raised a hand in question. “Do… I really smell like… Kuroo-san?”

            “You reek of Kuroo.” Was the blunt reply he got.

            In a swift motion, Tadashi stood up and made to run for the bathroom. “I’m going to borrow your bathroom for a bit Kenma-san, I can’t believe I walked around town smelling like underhanded trickery and bad jokes—”

            “Tadashi, sit down.”

            Tadashi did as he was told. Kenma then poured tea for both of them, startling Tadashi. A tea set seemed to have appeared out of nowhere while he freaked out, there was even steam still curling out from the teapot’s snout, the fragrance of freshly brewed tea wafting in the air. As he pondered over the sudden emergence of refreshments, Kenma laid out a bowl of assorted snacks on the table, puzzling Tadashi even more.

            “Where did these come from, Kenma-san?”

            “Hm? They’ve always been here.”

            “Ahh.”

            Tadashi left it at that, not wanting to poke around the mysteries of Kenma’s magical (?) bedroom and its owner’s equally magical acute sense of smell. He came here on a mission and he won’t be distracted, he thought seriously as he sipped on his tea and reached out for his second cookie.

            “Kuroo called me before you arrived, rambling on about lots of nonsensical stuff and mentioned your meeting with him.” Kenma began, as he too munched on his cookie. “And he happened to tell me all the details.”

            Tadashi briefly wondered if Kuroo really only _happened_ to mention everything or he somehow knew that he’d be stopping by at Kenma’s. Something else nagged at him though. “Then, I don’t really smell like Kuroo-san?”

            “Of course not. Why would you think so?”

            “Well, I was with him for more than hour so I thought that must be enough time to transfer some of his less desirable qualities to me and—”

            “You really think lowly of him, don’t you, Tadashi?”

            “I’m just saying the truth, Kenma-san.”

            There was a short pause as both reached for their fourth snack and refilled their cups.

            “I don’t really know why you went to me for advice on this, Tadashi.” Kenma said, “Can’t you ask any of your co-workers?”

            “I c-can’t possibly ask something like that,” Tadashi stammered, thinking of what Yachi’s reaction would be. “It’s not something I can just ask someone, especially women. They probably don’t even know anything about those things.”

            “I doubt that.” Kenma mumbled to himself, “What are you going to do then?”

            Tadashi perked up. “I was thinking of borrowing a game, actually.”

            “Oh. I’m still not done with MonHun though, so you’ll have to wai—”

            “Not that, Kenma-san. I meant, _those_ kind of games.”

            Kenma blinked. He took a sip of his tea and ate the last cookie. “Tadashi, did you seriously assume that I play _those_ kind of games?”

            Tadashi cocked his head to the side. “Yes?”

            Kenma resisted the urge to groan. He’s beginning to feel exhausted. “I don’t.” he stressed, although his tone was still as monotonous as ever. “Why does it have to from a game anyway, why don’t you just watch an AV?”

            A faint blush tinged Tadashi’s cheeks, “Um, but, I don’t really think…”

            “It’s the only thing you have to know anyway, right? Gay sex?” Kenma said bluntly, “If a short explanation won’t be enough for you then it’s better to see it for yourself.”

            “I-I know,” Tadashi mumbled, refusing to meet Kenma’s eyes. “But I have no idea where or how I can get access to those…”

            Kenma picked up his phone and started typing furiously. After a few minutes of silence, save the tapping sound of fingers pressing against screen, Kenma spoke up.

            “There’s a DVD rental near your workplace and they seem to also stock the _genre_ you’re looking for.”

            “Oh! Um, th-thank you very much.” Tadashi said, almost stumbling over his words. He quickly scribbled down the name of the store and the street it was located on a scrap of paper he found in his bag. “I’m really sorry I bother you over this kind of thing, Kenma-san.”

            “It’s fine.” Kenma waved him off. “Besides, I rarely get visitors so it was a bit fun.”

            Tadashi chuckled. “I’ll make sure to visit more, Kenma-san. I’ll even bring cake or something.”

            “Alright. Just limit it to thrice a week or I’ll get sick of you.”

            “Understood.” Tadashi smiled weakly.

            He bade Kenma a goodbye before heading towards his flat, the piece of paper still crumpled in his fist, its contents haunting him even in his sleep.

 

            That same night, Kuroo received an angry email from Kenma, demanding if he was spreading stupid rumors about his gaming choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a long absence, I finally updated. really sorry for not updating quickly i got held up by rl stuff and also hit a bit of writer's block sighs. also im bumping this story's rating to an M because of the next chapter (probably) and future chapters. anyways, thanks for the kudos and views :)


End file.
